The 90 day rule
by writerchick4life
Summary: Pretty self exclamatory from the title ;) Can Dodgine refrain from cheeky activities for 90 long days? Read and see for yourself


The 90 day rule

Dodger and Maxine were getting hot and heavy in their bedroom one chilly evening. It was their room and no one else's which was great. Candles were lit and soft music playing while the young lovers were in the throes of passion.

At the current moment, Maxine was leaving kisses on her boyfriend's neck while her hands were going up Dodger's top, feeling the warm and tan skin underneath.

"How does that feel?" Maxine asked breathlessly from all the kissing that had been going on. They were so intense, her lips tingled.

"Very good" Dodger said as he enjoyed Maxine's ministrations on the right side of his neck. He was sure she even left a hickey or two.

Maxine smiled. "That's good" she said before attempting to unbutton his jeans.

Dodger then wondered if it was him or his girlfriend has been extremely randy the last 24 hours. He loved being physically intimate with Maxine of course but there was more to their relationship than just sex. He loved the beautiful brunette with not only his body but his heart and soul too. He didn't want to ruin the mood but he had to get this off his chest. "Um, Max?" He asked.

"Yeah babe?" Maxine was now leaning on him tracing shapes on his muscular chest.

"I don't want to ruin the moment or anything and I like what we have been doing but…have you noticed we had sex like more than three times since yesterday?" He asked.

Maxine laughed. "Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes" Dodger said matter of factly. "There was yesterday morning before work, then lunch time in the back at the emporium and twice last night" He mentioned.

"I can't help it you're so fit and sexy" Maxine protested as she continued to tease his neck and chest.

Dodger softly laughed. "I know and that's not counting today" He said. "I love you with everything in me Maxine, which means not only physically but emotionally"

"So what are you saying we have too much sex?" Maxine asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well…no but a bloke would like a chance to recover and get ready for next time" Dodger said.

Maxine then got off him and laid down next to Dodger. "Well you haven't complained before…"

"And I'm not now babe, but…I think we take a breather" Dodger said as he held her face.

"From us?" Maxine asked softly, not liking what she was hearing.

"No of course not Max. Not from our relationship entirely. Just the sex" Dodger continued as he held both of her hands in his.

Maxine thought for a second. "Okay. How long?" She asked.

"Ninety days" Dodger said.

 _Ninety days? Oh heck no. How am I supposed to survive months without sex?_ "Do you really think that's going to help?" She asked.

"Sure. In my opinion I think it will strengthen us as a couple" Dodger said. "It will make us more in love than we already are"

Maxine sighed. "I'll give it a go" She agreed.

"Ninety days?" Nancy, Maxine's best friend said skeptically as the two women were catching up over coffee. Maxine had just finished telling her what she and Dodger talked about.

"That's what he said" Maxine said with an eye roll as she sipped her drink. "But if that's what Dodger wants"

"Yeah but…do you think you'll be able to make it?" Nancy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Nancy. I mean me and Dodge are so much in love and…when we're together just the two of us it feels like I'm on cloud nine" Maxine said.

"Hey I know how you feel" Nancy said. "Maybe I should do the same with Darren"

"I think he would hate you for it honestly" Maxine said as the women laughed. "Got to keep our men happy"

"Yeah" Nancy said as she took a sip of her latte.

"But I think I can handle the wait" Maxine said with a smirk.

Day 1- Maxine and Dodger are doing dishes in the kitchen, Dodge is at the sink while she's standing at the dish washer loading it up. After five minutes, Maxine bends over at the waist and does a little bum wiggle. Dodger softly laughs. "Cute, Max, very cute" He said as he walked away. _Not the reaction I was hoping for._ Maxine thought.

Day 10- Maxine was bored at work so she snuck into the ladies room and decided to take a selfie to send to her man. But this one wouldn't be of her face…it would be of her cleavage. Maxine adjusts her top a bit and clicks send. A few minutes later, she receives a text from Dodger saying he was busy.

Day 20-Maxine opens the fridge to look for a snack. Her eyes first land on a tub of ice cream and for a quick second decides to eat that but then again changes her mind because she would be tempted to cover Dodger with the cold, sweet treat. "Guess I'll make popcorn" She said to herself.

Day 30-Early one morning while Dodger's watching the telly, Maxine emerges from the bedroom in one of his button down shirts. She walks past him but decides to tease him. "Psst…Dodge" She whispers to him before sexily shimmying against the wall. The only reaction she gets from her boyfriend is a soft laugh.

Day 40-Maxine emerges from the bathroom with a refreshed exhale and a smile with a pink sex toy in her hand. Sure the silicone rabbit gave her an intense climax for fifteen minutes but it couldn't compare to the real feeling of her man.

Day 60-Maxine has finished showering one night and hoping she would get the 90 day rule shortened, she catches up with Dodger in the bathroom and drops her towel.

Day 80- By now Max is getting sexually frustrated. She wanted to feel Dodger's hands all over her and to feel his naked body close to hers again. _How much longer?_ She thinks as she looks beside her on the couch while she and Dodger are watching a movie.

Maxine sighed as she and Dodger got up from the kitchen table. There was stuff all over the floor as if the room was trashed. But honestly they just finished making love. It was intense, it was wild, it was sexy and Maxine was on cloud nine.

"Did we really do all of this?" Dodger asked breathlessly mentioning the mess they made on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sure we did" Maxine said with a nervous laugh as she got dressed. "So we didn't have sex for months, how do you feel now?"

"More in love with you than possible" Dodger said with a smile as he grabbed Maxine's bum, bringing her closer before kissing her.

Maxine moaned at the contact. "I missed those hands" She said.

"Ready for round two?" Dodger asked with a cheeky smile.

"You bet" Maxine teased.

Dodger picked up Maxine and carried her to the bedroom, ready to be close to her again like he had wanted to.


End file.
